A Shadowed Fate
by Samenia
Summary: Ok, this is a basic TAIORA fic so all you SORATO or whatever else lovers...hehe, don't read it. I don't hate Matt, I despise him...Somtimes. It's rated for a little cussing that's it! ~Samenia~ ^.^
1. A shadowed fate (chap.1)

**__**

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Digimon. Oh but if I did, I'd be sure to change the end so that Tai married Sora. TAIORA FOREVER PEOPLES! Ok, aside the sudden outbreak, I really don't won Digimon, so please don't sue me. Enjoy my fic! ~SAMENIA

A SHADOWED FATE

'What did they expect me to do?' I ask myself. 'I can't just go up and say hey Tai, sorry about the concert, oh and sorry about dating Matt.' Sighing heavily, I sullenly make my way to the cafeteria. Lunchtime goes by very slow. I'm poking at my food when Matt sits down next to me. I feel my body tense. 'Go away Matt. I don't need your apologies or condolences you asshole.' I think warily. Matt always seems to think he's better than everybody else around is. 'Yeah, fat chance. He's not better than Tai, no matter what anyone tells me.'

"Hey Sora." Matt says.

"Hi." I reply, my voice bland and direct. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say sorry about last week. I didn't mean to be so harsh." Matt pats my shoulders. "We can always give it another try."

My anger flares instantly. "No." I say quietly. "I don't want to give it another try. I've decided that I don't want to see you anymore."

"What?" Matt gives me a puzzled look. "Sora, if there's anything I've done, please tell me. We can work it out."

"I said no Matt." I stand and begin to leave. Before I exit I turn to him again. "Get over yourself Matt Ishida. You're not the one I love and that's because you're not the one for me."

I hear him gasp. "Sora! Wait!"

I continue through the cafeteria doors, humming a tune that fits my mood. 'I can't believe I went out with that bigheaded jerk. He didn't even thank me for those damn cookies.' I laugh to myself at that thought. 'I know who would've though. Why did I do this? Why couldn't I have realized it sooner?' My shoulders sag and my head droops despite the fact I'm walking with tons of people. Ever since I started seeing Matt, things between Tai and I seem edgy. We'd still hang out, even when Matt was there, and I know it made Tai sad. 'I'm stupid. I'm a baka.' I think helplessly. The bell rings loudly, signaling that it's time for 5th period. The class is Calculus and I happen to have it with Tai. Today the assignment seems ok, until I learn that we have partners. 'Just my luck.' I fume. 'I get stuck with my best friend and I feel like a stranger around him. Not a bright way to end the day.'

"Hey Sora." Tai greets politely. "Are you ready for this assignment?"

"Huh? Oh...no." I look in the other direction. 'I'm not ready for anything anymore.'

"Are you feeling all right?" He asks. "You look sad. Something wrong with you and Matt's relationship?"

'Uh sure...just about everything!' I want to tell him but fear keeps me from say anything of that sort. "No. I broke it off."

"Oh? Why'd you do that?" He questions dully. "I thought you loved him? I thought things were perfect."

"They were." I reply sarcastically. "They were, until last week when he blew me off...AGAIN. I still can't believe he blew me off for that bitch Clara Tamkoi."

"That's whom he blew you off for?" He laughs.

I glare at him. "I don't think that's funny in any way." I hiss. "If you were going to laugh at me, why did you ask me?"

"I'm not laughing at you." He stops. "I'm laughing because Clara is not as pretty as you are. I wonder sometimes what Matt is thinking. I mean, at least if you're going to cheat on your girlfriend, do it with a pretty or even decent girl."

I sigh and lay my head on my arms. "Thanks Tai. I feel a whole lot better."

His eyes go dull for a minute. "Anytime."

Staring at the calculations on the paper in front of me begins to make my head spin. The equations start to blur and my head feels like it's going to pound my brains out. Grabbing it to stop the pain, I stumble out of my stool and fall to the ground. I see the blurry figure of Tai rush to me. He helps me up, steadying me as we head to the nurse's office. When there, she directs me to the bed. I hear them speak, Tai sounding unhappy and reluctant to leave. As soon as he's gone I sit up and feel a sudden rush of pain, causing me to lay back down.

"Don't worry Sora. It's probably just a headache. Here, take some aspirin and when you feel up to it, go back to class." The nurse says handing me some Tylenol.

I take them and wait five minutes before I get up to leave. Ok, I don't feel better but I don't want anyone to think it's anything serious. After rejoining the class I see Tai waving to me. I nod and walk over to him, letting him know that I'm fine. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, but that was quick." He gestures to my head. "Bad case of the migraine?"

"Similar." I reply impassively. "Ready to get to work?"

He nods and we begin to solve the problems. Soon the bell rings and it's time to go home. 'Thank heavens it's short schedule today.' I close my locker and zip up my bags. When I arrive at the place where we all meet to walk, Only Tai, Kari, T.K., Ken, and Yolei are there. "Where is everyone else?" I ask.

"No clue. Last I saw Davis he was with Cody, Joe, Izzy, and Matt." Yolei says.

At the mentions of Matt's name my face turns sour and I roll my eyes. 'Mr. hot stuff is probably talking to girls with that bighead of his.' I start to walk away but Tai's shout stops me. "Hey Sora, aren't you going to wait for the others? They should be here soon."

"No." I say simply. "I'd rather walk home alone."

"Are you sure?" He asks. "If you want, I'll walk home with you."

"No I'd rather-" I stop myself and think a moment. 'I should, I know I want to.' I think about it for a few more seconds before turning back to Tai, a sparkle in my eyes. "Actually, take that back. Please, if it wouldn't be much to ask, I'd like you to walk me home."

Tai looks as if he was hit over the head with a mallet. "Uh...sure."

"See you guys tomorrow!" I say happily. 

On the walk home...

The sidewalk seems to be alive, but I'm not. Tai is silent. 'He's been like that the whole time.' I nudge him lightly to get him to talk. He just nudges me back, his face never changing from its serious mien. I feel myself getting slightly annoyed but erase the feeling when Tai pulls my arm. "What is it?" I ask.

"I just thought, since it's early and all, that maybe you wouldn't mind If we stopped at the old soda shop." Tai responds. "Want to go? I'll buy you a root beer float."

"I guess so." I slowly take his hand. 'This would be like the date I never had, and never going to have.'

Inside the soda shop I'm browsing the various trinkets. All of a sudden a familiar gleam of blonde hair catches my eye. 'Matt? No way! That's too coincidental.' I start to walk closer and see that is it him. 'Gee, small world.' I'm about to huff away when Tai pulls my arm again. "Sora, there's a nice table over there. I ordered our floats. Let's go sit down ok?"

We both walk over to the table and sit down; Tai pulls my chair out for me to sit before he sits down. I thank him and look mindlessly at the table. Before I can go any further on my reflection Tai's voice interrupts my thought. "Hey Sora? Where did our friendship go wrong?"

"What?" I ask in a confused voice. "Something in it went wrong? But that's not possible or else we wouldn't be here."

"No, not true. I meant, what happened to make us so distant?" Tai looks at me with sorrowful eyes. "I know you just broke up with Matt. I don't believe, and I hope to the heavens, that you're not just using me because he's not there. I don't want to believe that. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

I feel hurt. "No, no Tai. I'm not using you. I would never do that. I enjoy being with you."

"But you enjoy being with Matt more. It does sound like you're using me." He shakes his head. 

"How can you say that Taichi Kamiya? Please don't be like Matt!" I say to him with anger.

"Well, what'd you expect me too think? Oh hey Sora just broke up with her boyfriend, who just happens to be my friend, and now she wants to hang out with me, her old best friend, once again." He answers without ever changing his face. "How am I supposed to feel?"

Sinking back into my seat I reach over and sock his shoulder lightly. "Feel like you always do. I know you think I'm using you Tai, but I never would do that. I couldn't, to you." I see him ease a bit at that statement. 'Should I tell him now?'

"Hey Tai...uh, hi Sora."

"Hey Matt. What are you doing here?" Tai asks stoically. 

"Just here." He looks at me. "Um...can I talk to you Sora?"

"Matt, I'm here with Tai. Can't you see that? Maybe later, since Tai and I are having a private conversation." I reply sourly. "See you around."

Matt gives me a somewhat sad look and gives Tai an angry glare before stomping off. Tai shrugs it off and laughs. "That was new. What's gotten into you lately Sora? The old Sora would never have done that."

"Nothing. I just...feel a bit empowered that's all. Plus, Matt's got a bighead and I don't plan on encouraging it." I spit bitterly. "I don't even like him that way. He's just a friend."

"Like me?" Tai asks as he leans back, his eyes unreadable. 

"Not really. Tai, you're my best friend. Matt is just another friend." I smile; hoping that Tai's expression will change. It doesn't. 'What's up with him?'

"That's good to know." He smiles.

"Listen, Tai is there something you're not telling me? I want to know. You've been awfully quiet as well as weird since we started walking." I feel determined to know.

Tai sighs. "Ok, here it goes." He gives me the you-might-hate-me-for-this look and continues. "Well, I just started going out with Lana Abiosku. I just was thinking about what to give her for her birthday."

"Oh I...I see." I stutter. 'He likes Lana?' Ever since elementary school Lana had been my sworn enemy. She competed with me in everything. 'Now she's taken Tai.' I stand up in a rage of anger. "So, you're thinking of her when you're with me? Real nice Tai. I thought we were friends!"

"We are." He says calmly. "But then, if we are friends, nothing more, you shouldn't be so uptight about me dating Lana."

"GO FUCK YOURSELF TAI!" I shout and bolt out of the soda shop. I run all the way home, a wrenching feeling in my heart. 'How could he do this to me? Shut up Sora! You were dating Matt. He doesn't know you love him and not Matt. He can date people.' I slam the door to my room and throw myself, literally, onto the bed. Hugging myself with my arms, the tears of anger, hurt, fear, pain, and love for my best friend, begin to spill over. For the first time in two weeks I let myself go, letting the barriers be broken. 'I'm not strong enough to stop it this time. Why didn't he come after me?' All the thoughts give my head cramps and I fall asleep.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

'Did I really sleep that long?' Glancing at the clock I rub my sleepy eyes and turn on the light. It's dark now. 'Is it nighttime? Or is it early morning?' I take a quick look at my clock again, realizing that it's 6:00 AM. 'Guess I'm not going to be able to sleep again. Might as well go do something.' After dressing in my school clothes, I head out to the donut shop. Although class doesn't start until 8:00, I decide that an early breakfast can't hurt. I blindly sip at my hot chocolate, pondering what to do for the remainder of the day, dreading seeing any one of my friends. The sun is brighter now, alerting me that it's 7:00. I run back to my house, grab my bag, a piece of toast and go out the door. I rub my gloved hands together, hoping to create some kind of warmth. The winter air nips at my exposed skin like an animal gone on a feeding frenzy. My nose has turned a mild pink, due to the fact that I've been running. 

As the school comes into view I see many familiar figures, one in particular. 'Tai.' He waves to me from across the yard. I lower my head, swerve to the right, and make a mad dash for homeroom. 'Thank heavens Tai and I don't have the same homeroom.' Once in my seat, I sink down, awkwardly relieved, awaiting the start of class. 1st period is in the morning as usual, today being science. I sigh in relief since Tai is not in science with me. Upon entering class a hand touches my shoulder. I turn and give the person a displeased look. It's Matt Ishida, the other person I've been avoiding. "What do you want Matt?" I ask coldly, trying to maneuver my way around him to my seat.

He stops me from doing such, his face determined and set. "We need to talk. If not here, then after school."

I huff and pull away from him. "No Matt. There is nothing to talk about. I really am busy so if you'll excuse me please."

He drops my arm and walks back to his seat. Science class drags by like and endless waltz. When the bell rings for 2nd period I'm out of my chair and running to room 305. 'It's too bad Mimi is gone or else I could tell her everything that's happening.' I feel sad that Mimi left. She was the only other girl my age that I could talk to. Even Kari and Yolei have people they can talk to. 'I used to have Tai, but now...but now I have no one.' I stare at my hands all through English class, knowing that break will prove trivial. Once I arrive at my locker I open it and change my books for 3rd and 4th period. 'Great, class with T.K., Kari, Ken, and Yolei.' It so happens that those two periods are my electives. I chose arts and drama. Seating myself on a bench, comfortably, I begin to nibble at my fruit bar. 'Doesn't mom know I hate strawberry?' I eat it anyways, refusing to let myself starve because I'm picky. From my vantage view I can see Tai making his way towards me. Never turning my head in his direction, I stand and bolt up the staircase, fleeing to the girl's restroom. 

Breathing heavily I lean against the cool metal surface of the bathroom stall. I'm about to congratulate myself when a voice interrupts me. "Hey Sora. What were you running from? You seem awfully relieved." Kari says.

I smile brightly. "Oh, it was nothing Kari. I just had to go to the bathroom."

"Well, that's good that you made it. I think it's time for art class now. Let's go." She motions for me to follow.

I nod and do as shown. We both take our seats by T.K. and Yolei, our respective canvases in front of us. The teacher, Ms. Amaishi, sweeps into the room, her long purple skirt dusting the floor. She taps the front of her desk with her paintbrush, calling our attention form beyond. "Class, today I would like you to draw a picture of how you feel, and if possible, write a small poem or sentence telling what the picture means." Ms. Amaishi instructs. "Now, get to work!"

The classroom erupts into a loud jeer, each asking what the other will draw. T.K. and Kari are busy setting up their equipment, each smiling and helping each other. 'Like best friends should.' To my opposite side Yolei and Ken are arguing over who should get the red paint first. I chuckle to myself and select an ordinary black pen from my pouch. I figure to write the poem first. After I'm done with the poem I reach for my easel and start painting, furiously at first, but the subtle when I'm near finishing. When class is ended I go to drama. Unfortunately drama drags by like a lifetime, each minute a torturous reminder of 5th period. 'Calculus.' I think bitterly. Slamming my book bag down on the lunch table, I sit and gaze angrily at my notebook. 'Stupid poem. It's so damn true that it makes me sick.' I hastily shove the spiral in my backpack, ignoring the words I wrote for art class. I'm so caught up in my delirium that I don't even notice the person that takes a seat beside me.

"Hey Sora."

Before I register whom it is I speak, my voice low, frightened, and meek. "So, you feel like asking me out again? You probably think I'll just say yes because Tai is dating Lana. Well, I have news for you Matt Ishida; I don't need your sympathy or your support. I can hold my own."

"But Sora, it's me, Tai." The voce says.

My eyes widen in surprise as my hazy vision focuses on Tai's worried face. "What do you want?" I ask timidly.

Tai sets hi bag down and opens his orange juice carton. "Well," He takes a quick sip. "Earlier today I tried to get you, ya know, so we could talk, but I can't help but feel that you were avoiding me. To be perfectly honest, I still feel like you're avoiding me."

My cheeks turn a brilliant red. 'Caught in my own trap.' I look the other way, deliberately avoiding Tai's gaze. "You could say that."

"Well, what for then? Sora, what have I done?" He asks.

"It's nothing really. You see, I'm just confused and feeling quite traitor like right now. I also do feel betrayed but I know the person doesn't know the way I feel." I reply with a small smile. "I know that I've already hurt the person I love most and...and it would be too much to ask him to love me back."

"Who might that be?" Tai asks. "If he's being ignorant, I'll beat him for you."

"No need to go on a blood rampage Tai." I soothe with my voice. "You'll never find him because he lives in his own shadow." 

"What?" Tai persists. "Please Sora, just tell me who he is."

In his voice I hear a speck of hurt, but it is so small that I don't bother taking it into consideration. "If I did, things would change between the two of us forever. Our relationship as it is, well, it's already fragile and awkward. I can't afford to pummel it to the spikes below the earth." I say and turn to leave. "See you in class Tai."

When the lunch bell rings, 5th period rolling around, I go to the nurse's office, fake sickness and go home. 'That was a breeze. I should do that more often.' I sigh as my mom drives the car home. She drops me off and goes to the market. In my room I lazily lay down, skimming though the various assignments that I received upon my early leave. I'm placing my spirals away when a paper, unnoticed flutters out. With a sigh of relief I rest my head to my pillow, instantly falling into a dream filled slumber of nightmares. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~

'So many nightmares and all in one day. Sora girl, you've hit the jackpot.' The daylight hasn't quite passed. Outside my window the sunlight peeks through. With a tired yawn I stand and make my way to the restroom. 'Might as well go outside for some air.' Closing the door, I lock up and head to the park. Once there I carefully seat myself on the swing, which is becoming a bit small now. Pondering the thought of Tai, I begin to drift off into another world. Lazily kicking my shoes against the sand, I contemplate my current status as a human. Plaguing me like an illness, thoughts of fear and dread filter throughout my mind. 'Such bleak thoughts and all so hazy on subject.' Curling my fingers around the metal chains, a gust of wind shoos by, alerting me of the cold weather. 'Lovely day, won't you join me?' I think bitterly.

"Hey Sora. I've been looking all over for you."

I continue to stare at the sand. "Oh hey Kari. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just thought we could talk." Kari says. "Um...talk about Tai that is."

"Oh? Why is that?" I ask suspiciously.

"I guess it's because he's been acting weird." Kari sits down on the swing. "It really hasn't been that long. He's been acting like this since yesterday. I guess you could say that he's been acting distant and indifferent to everything, even to Lana. Isn't that a little more than odd?"

I nod slowly and feel my anger burn up at Lana's name. 'I can't stand her.' I shift in the swing, stepping off and standing in front of Kari. "It is more than odd, I suppose. Well, it was nice talking to you. Are you here with anyone?"

"Yes. Actually T.K. is over there with Ken and Yolei. Davis left right before we arrived here." Kari smiles. "I was glad I caught you before you left."

"Yeah." I respond. "Kari, you really like T.K. don't you?"

Kari blushes a bit and nods. "Yes, I do. I'm not sure he likes me back that way, but I can hope can't I?"

"Yes. I'm sure he does. I'm really sure he does." I say before I run off. "Have fun!"

The winter breeze stings my face like needles. I suppose running is the best if not also the worst part of the season. Up ahead I spot a figure. I think it to be Tai at first but when the hair comes into view, I realize that it is Izzy as well as Mimi. Sneaking up behind them I scream loudly in fun. "HEY IZZY! HEY MIMI!"

"AHHHH!" Mimi shrieks in fright, briefly jumping into Izzy's arms.

"It's ok Mimi." Izzy says. "It's just Sora."

"Oh!" Mimi grins brightly. "Hey Sora!"

"Mimi, when did you get back from America?" I ask excitedly. "I thought you were in school?"

"I was until I went on break last week. I thought is sensible to come back and visit my Izzy." Mimi laughs and kisses Izzy's cheek. He blushes. "See? Isn't he darling?"

"Mimi!" Izzy says.

"Yes. If you aren't busy later, would you mind coming over? There are some things I wanted to talk about with you." I say.

She nods. I thank her as she and Izzy walk off into the coffee shop. Once again I am alone, walking down the desolate streets, trying to ease the pain I have. 'Maybe if I had actually paid attention to my feelings, Tai and I would be together.' Sighing in defeat, I head back to the soda shop where Tai had bought me my float. Warm air embraces me as I enter, welcoming me for what seems like the first time in years. Removing my gloves, a seat at the counter grabs my eyes. Calmly I walk over and get ready to order. The waiter comes up and smiles at me.

"So, beautiful lady, what can I do for you today?" He asks.

"Um, well, could you get me a coconut-chocolate parfait? Oh, and with extra whip cream? If you can do that, you'll make my day." I reply.

"Anything for the lady." He says with a flirty smile and goes to fill my request.

After finishing the delicious parfait, smiling warmly at the nice, if not hot, waiter, I walk out. 'That was good.' I glance at my watch, noting the time is still too early to go to Mimi's. 'I think I'll go visit Cody and Joe.' The university is still lit up. I suppose it is because Joe is working late as well as Cody being in there with him. As I remember last time, Cody was sitting at the lab table, watching Joe with wide eyes. Chuckling at that thought I press the elevator button for floor 15. Shock fills me as the doors open, revealing Davis, Ken, and T.K. I feel vaguely better until I see two more figures emerge. 'Please, please, don't be Matt...or Tai.' I pray silently. My suspicion is confirmed when I see both Matt and Tai emerge, talking heatedly about something. I attempt to hide but Matt spots me all too soon. A feeling of disgust, as well as dread, creeps into my skin.

"Oh hey guys. Uh, what's up?" I stammer, avoiding Tai's eyes the whole time.

"Nothing much. We were just visiting Joe and Cody to see how Joe's latest experiment is holding up." Ken nods towards the room. "Well, Davis, T.K., and I are off to the movies with the girls so we'll see you later."

"Sure thing. Bye!" I giggle and wave them off, thinking that Tai and Matt are leaving as well. They don't. "Uh...Hi Matt. Hi Tai. Are you here for the same reason as the others were?"

Matt looks at me, his eyes calm and intense. "Actually Tai and I were just leaving."

Tai avoids my eyes and heads towards the elevator. "Matt is lying. I was actually leaving and Matt just came up here. Well, I'll see you later Matt...Sora."

With that, Tai walks to the elevator, the doors sealing him from my view. I feel somewhat relieved until I feel Matt's hand on my shoulder. "He'll be ok Sora. He's just upset about some things."

I push Mat's hand away in sadness. "No Matt. He doesn't love me. He told me so the other day after class ended. I just don't want to talk about. You'll think I'm mean and selfish if I tell you the truth. After all, I love him more than I love anyone else."

Matt observes me, taking in every detail of my visual self. "I can tell that you're mad. I can see it in you're body. You're muscles are tensing and you're eyes are twitching. Tai told me that happens when you're mad."

I smile as a tear slips down my cheek. "He knows me so well, Tai, and I just...I just can't take it anymore. I can't go on and I won't."

He pulls me to him. "Sora, what are you saying? This is suicide talk. This isn't like you."

The shine that was in my eyes fades. "I don't know what I'm like anymore Matt. I don't know who I am or what my feelings are anymore. I can't even choose the right person. My feelings were telling me the whole time and I didn't even acknowledge them. I made the wrong choice. I hurt the person I love."

Gently, I feel Matt pull me back and gazes into my eyes. "What are you saying Sora? You mean you didn't want to choose Tai? That was a mistake?"

I shake my head through my tears, settling into his embrace. "No and that was the biggest mistake of my life. I should've chosen Tai, and now...now I can't change it. I'll have to live with it for the rest of my life."

I feel Matt's fingers under my chin, lifting it carefully. "Wrong Sora. You won't have to...not if I can help it."

"Matt I...don't really...think we...should be...doing...this..." I start to say as our faces inch closer. "Matt...this is...wrong...I don't...feel..."

"I know...Sora..." He says. "But...maybe..."

I feel like a dull spark of electricity is shooting through me as Matt's lips cover mine. Tears roll down my cheeks. 'This is so wrong...I don't love Matt.' I start to pull away but Matt's embrace is too strong I sink back in it, feeling weak. The kiss is becoming more intense when we both hear someone's gasp. Matt and I pull away suddenly when we see Cody and Joe standing in front of us. 'Oh no...' I turn to the right and see Tai standing in front of the elevator. 

"I just forgot something." He stammers. "Glad to see that...that your relationship is better. Guess I'll be...be going now."

I try to run after him but Matt pulls me back. I spin around and push Matt away in anger. "DON'T TOUCH ME MATT!" I scream at him. He backs away in confusion. With one last angry glare at him, I turn and run after Tai. When I exit the building I see Tai running down the street, his feet taking him farther than I'm going. 'Come on Sora! You're an athlete, you can catch him!' I go faster, eventually catching up to him and tackling him to the dew wet grass. He brushes himself off, stands, and offers a hand to help me up. Once we are standing I motion to a bench nearby. He nods and we both take an uncomfortable seat on the hard, damp, wood. 

"What was that for Sora?" He asks with annoyance. "Now look what has happened? We're both wet and tired out."

"I couldn't let you go Tai. What you saw up there was not what you might think." I begin quietly. "That kiss with Matt...was a mistake. Matt relationship with me is not getting better. I don't love Matt that way. I tried to pull away but I suppose I was so emotionally distraught that I let it happen. It was as if I lost my mind in that split second. Please, Tai believe me."

Tai's eyes never change. "So what exactly are you saying?"

I take a deep breath. "I'm saying that I love you Tai. I love you." I say in a shaky voice.

I wait for Tai to respond but instead he gets up and looks at me with solemn eyes. "I can't believe that. After all that's happened, I just can't believe that. See you tomorrow Sora. Goodnight." 

__

(Ok, that was kinda sad. In this story, Sora only gets three chances before Tai will leave her forever. As you can see she blew two of them already. Anyway, I hope to continue this soon. Thank! And please R&R!) ~Samenia~ ^_~ 


	2. A shadowed fate (chap.2)

**__**

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Digimon. This is not for profit so please don't sue me. I hope you like the fic. Oh and I don't own the song by wallflowers ok? Good!

~Samenia~

A Shadowed Fate (Chapter 2)

Morning. The crispness that lives in the air has gone dull and there are faint traces of dew-like mist. Rolling over in my bed, I shield my eyes from the rays of sunlight that peak through my window. 'Boy, I must've slept late again.' The clock reads 1:25. 'Shit! I missed school today. Oh well, at least it is Friday.' Silence covers the house as I enter my mother's room. "Mom? You here?" There's no answer so I head down to the kitchen where she usually leaves notes for me. 'My luck.' I pluck the yellow post-it note from the refrigerator and read it. 'Oh, so she went shopping...again.' I sigh inwardly and make my way back to my room. Completing the daily rituals of going out for the day is somewhat of a bothersome task. After I write the note for my leave, I head over to the convenient store. 'I could use some fruit and chips, as well more junk food.'

I'm picking up a bag of flamin-hots when someone taps my shoulder. I turn around briefly to see who it is. It's Mimi. "Hey Mimi. I didn't see you come in."

"I know." She giggles. "You said you wanted to talk earlier and since Izzy and I saw each other last night, well, I figured that it wouldn't hurt if I came to see you."

"Thanks. I have so much to tell you Mimi." I say. "You wouldn't get bothered if I told you it was about Matt and Tai, would you? I mean I know you liked Matt for a time. Why did you stop liking him?"

"No, I wouldn't mind. I guess I figured that Matt just had a big head and that he was nice but just not my type. Izzy also doesn't seem that way." Mimi replies cheerily. "But there's just something about Izzy that attracts me to him. Say, weren't you going out with Matt for a bit?" 

"Yeah." I sigh regrettably. "That was a big mistake. Um, so where shall we go?"

"How about the new museum onto Lakeor street? I heard it's really nice." Mimi smiles.

I nod and we head off into the parking lot. "Is that your car?" My friend asks me as I pull out the keys to my 67 Mustang. "It's really nice, and midnight blue. That's interesting."

"Yup. He's mine all right." I grin proudly. "His name is Shadow. My mom helped me get him a while back."

"Gee! Are we taking a spin in that?" She asks excitedly. 

"Yes. Hop in. I'm sure that maybe we'll see Yolei and Kari, they might want to come along." I shrug. "We're off."

At The Museum…

'This art exhibit is fascinating.' I think to myself as I observe the intricate pattern designs on the beautiful Roman table. Obviously there is a story behind the pattern for it seems as if the characters each play a role. To the side, Mimi is asking a worker about the picture she is looking at. In spite of myself, I walk away quickly so that Mimi will not see me go. I feel as though I need to regurgitate my hamburger from lunch. Sickness isn't one of my strong points since I usually am always healthy. 'Maybe I need some fresh air.' Seeing that Yolei and Kari are still inside, as is Mimi, I take a seat on the front steps and enjoy the cool breeze that goes by. I figure that I've been outside about five minutes or so when Mimi, Kari, and Yolei exit the museum. 

"Hey! There you are Sora. We've been looking all over for you." Yolei says. "Can we go now? I feel like I could use a tornado deluxe!"

"You said it! I am so hungry!" Kari yips happily as we go to my car. "By the way, there's this party tonight at Jonathan's house. He invited all of us. Want to go Sora? Mimi, Yolei, and the gang said yes already. We're waiting on you." 

Glancing at her momentarily, I start the engine then nod quickly. "Why not?"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yolei and Mimi say in unison. "Let's go get ready! It's time to P-A-R-T-Y!"

AT KARI'S...

"Should we really be here?" I ask unsure of myself.

"Of course." Kari replies. "I know Tai left to Matt's to get ready, even though he wasn't excited about going there."

"Tai? Are Izzy and Joe there as well?" Mimi questions while she regards her reflection in the mirror. "I can't wait to see what my Izzy is wearing!"

"Well, I bet Ken is going to be much cuter and sexier than usual." Yolei gushes dreamily. "I just LOVE when he gets dressed up!"

"Well, I'm not going to brag about my T.K., but he is always reserved as well as dresses nicely, every time I see him." Kari blushes. "He also very sweet and caring and I just adore him."

"Yeah, well while all of you are gushing about your hot want to be dates, or boyfriends, whatever, we all failed to ask Sora who she's going with." Mimi says. "So, Sora, who you going with?"

"I uh...nobody." I answer, hiding my disappointment. "I like to keep my options open."

"Since when?" Yolei asks. "I don't recall you opening up options because you're with Matt."

Mimi turns to her and laughs nervously. "Silly Yolei, haven't you heard? Sora and Matt...broke up last week."

Yolei's hand flies to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Sora. I had no idea. I really am sorry."

I shake my head and smile. "It's ok Yolei. Anyway, shall we finish getting ready? We don't want to keep your future boyfriends waiting!" We all share a laugh and finish getting prepared.

AT THE CLUB...

I suppose the party could be fun, but the ache in my heart bothers me too much to let me enjoy. In the crowd I spot Yolei and Ken dancing as well as T.K. and Kari. Davis seems to enjoy the fact that Sabora is dancing with him. The part that breaks my heart even more is Tai. Out to the corner I see him slow dancing with Lana. As if my misery can't be any worse, Lana looks me straight in the eye and grins. I know her look and shrug it off although it hurts. 'I want tog o home now.' I stand to leave when Mimi and Izzy come up to me. I feel her hand on my arm. "Sora, where you going?"

"Home. Mimi, as much as I'm enjoying you're company, this bites. I'm alone and I want it to stay that way." I take my arm back, allowing some sadness to show. "Things are better this way, as Tai always told me. Goodnight and thank you for inviting me."

The sound of Mimi's whispers drift to my ears. 'I don't want them to know.' Unfortunately the walk home is cold as well as long. Stars shine brightly above me, lighting the path to my apartment. Enough of the light shines on me, sharing its solitary comfort in my demise. 'Oh what a cruel world this is.' My hands begin to feel numb. I rub them together and blow on them. 'These gloves really suck.' Since the night is still early and quite young, I pass my living quarters and head to the park. Fresh snow has fallen, creating a beautiful blanket of white to accentuate the marvelous view. Splendor would be less of a word to define its loveliness. Each swing is covered in the white richness, much to my dismay. Observing the remnants of mornings to past, an all too familiar song blesses my ears. I slowly part my lips to whisper its haunting lyrics. "Say when you're alone, it's better 'cause nobody knows you, when no one's your friend; it's better 'cause nobody leaves you."

Small pains begin to form in my heart as I continue on. "So you turned your back, on a world that you could never have, cause your heart's been cracked, and everyone else's is goin' mad."

"Why do you sing that song? It sounds sad."

The voice startles me and I face the person, ridding myself of any imperfections. "Cody? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the party with Sala?"

Cody smiles. "I was, but she was tired. I took her home and then I stopped here. You looked familiar from the distance."

"So you asked why I sing that song?" I reply and search the stars for a better answer. "I sing that song because it's how I feel. Things seem as though they could get worse, but even now; somehow I can only ignore the fact that I am who I am."

"Sora, there's always a happier side to what happens in life." Cody encourages my dying spirit.

"Not when you're in love Cody. Not when you're in love." The sensation of a cold streak on my cheeks aware me that I just shed tears. "I suppose most people would think me pathetic to cry over my loss, but when you love someone as great as he is, it's just horrible. Devastation Cody, it hits the heart hard. I once believed in love so much that I forgot what it felt like to care for someone. I once believed that love was light as well as darkness, life itself, caring, nurturing, feeling the other person's pain. Looking back, I knew I felt that for this person, but now...loss is all I feel now. One day I hope that I'll be forgiven."

"Its Tai isn't it?" Cody kicks the snow lightly. "I know what you're saying. Back in the digital world the same thing happened to Ken and Yolei. She told me that she was in love with Ken, but back then, he was our enemy. I t was weird but I realized that you can't break love."

I hug Cody. "Thank you so much Cody. I appreciate you listening to me. Now, go home, it's awfully cold."

"All right." He says and waves me before disappearing behind a street corner. 

"But I hear voices, and I see colors." I start the chorus, my soul receiving only pained memories. "Goodnight." I say to the stars. "Things can't get any worse.' On the way home I spot two figures sitting on a park bench. Curiosity overwhelms me and I walk over to investigate. My eyes bulge as I see Tai lean over and kiss Lana. 'No...NO!' I begin to tear away from the horrifying scene but slip on a puddle of melted snow. The squish sound from my landing brings the patter of footsteps. 'Oh no...Tai.' Straining to regain my balance, I scan the area for a holding post. I see nothing. 'Oh shit!' I close my eyes and sit there, wet from the puddles, embarrassment burning my cheeks. 'Please don't come, please don't come.' I chant in my head. The footsteps stop and I slowly peak through my eyelids. 'Tai, but where is Lana?'

"Sora! You ok? I heard a slipping sound." Tai lifts me up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." I dust myself off, never looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "Guess I'll see ya around. Night Tai."

"Wait a minute, weren't you at the party?" Tai's voice is firm. I nod. "Why did you leave so early? Don't you know that it is 20 degrees out here? I could've given you a ride."

"I would've preferred death." I mumble. "Thanks anyway Tai. Goodnight."

"So it's going to be like that then Sora?" He says. "You're just going to walk away like nothing ever happened? Like you did two years ago? Like you've been doing everyday? Jesus Sora, our friendship is falling apart! I don't want this to continue on Sora! You're my best friend! Can't we fix this?! Is it Lana or Matt or anyone else? Is it me? Pleas Sora, just tell me!"

I face him shamefully. I raise a hand in front of me, my head bent low. "Look Tai, there is nothing that you can do to fix this. A drastic change would have to be made and I don't want to risk you're happiness. If it will make you feel better, hear me out ok? I told you twice before and you didn't accept it. My soul is tearing to pieces but hey; I'm Sora Takenouchi, all star high school soccer player. I have no more words to say to you after this Tai. But know this. I love you Tai; I truly do love you. Now, since I know we both have busy schedules, let's go home and get some rest. My sincerest apologies. Goodnight Taichi."

He makes no effort to respond. Satisfied with my pathetic explanation, I turn and walk home, leaving behind a very confused Taichi Kamiya. As I round the street corner, I turn back to him and let the sad melody escape my lips to his ears. "." But I wish I felt nothing, then it might be easy for me, like it is for you." With those last sorrowful words I leave Tai, standing desolately in the middle of the downtrodden sidewalk.

THE NEXT DAY...

'Oh what a day this has been!' Raising my arms above my head, I stretch and wipe the sweat from my forehead. Across from me Anna smiles and stops the soccer ball. "Hey Sora, great practice today! Oh and are you coming to the sports banquet?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" My eyes light up and I laugh. "Well, going to get ready for tonight! See ya!"

Ana nods and leaves me. After packing up my soccer ball and the equipment, I sling my bag over my shoulders and head for home. Instead of my normal walking, I jog briskly the whole way. Once I arrive home I see my mom moving about the kitchen. "Mom! I'm home!"

"That's great honey. So, for the sports banquet tonight, what are you going to wear? Oh and by the way, that Ishida boy called." My mom says.

"Matt Ishida?" I ask. My moms nods. "Did Tai call? You know, the Kamiya boy?"

"No. Sorry Hun. Just the cute little blond boy called." My mom continues to stir the soup. "Also Sora dear, I invited Mrs. Kamiya over after the sports banquet is over so be presentable."

I feel like an anvil has been dropped on my head. 'Mrs. Kamiya? Tai's mom? Oh no!' Darting up to my room, I rapidly pull out my clothes. Various articles of cloth litter the room. 'What to choose, what to choose?!' Finally I decide on, for the sports banquet, a fairly tight red shirt with black polka dots, and a nice skirt. I pull out a pair of flat Mary Jane's as well as a red handkerchief. 'I didn't know make-up could be so helpful.' Make up is something new to me. I put a bit of cherry lip-gloss on, a touch of blush, and finally some eye shadow. 'It's all about being presentable now.' My content getting the best of me, I slide into the kitchen. "Mom, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful Sora." She smiles proudly. "Oh look at the time! You're going to be late!"

"See you later mom!" I shout and dash towards the banquet. When I get there I see Ana waving to me from where she and Crona sit. "Hey!" I join them, taking my respective seat. "So, did your boyfriends come?"

"Well, I think they did. I mean, isn't this for the boys' soccer team as well? Oh and guess what? The new captain's of each team are to announce our trophies and they sit in those chairs over there!" Crona gushes.

"You're so lucky that you're our new captain Sora!" Ana says. "Now, that I think about it, you have to sit over there, when you're announced that is."

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, before we progress on this evening, I would like to announce our new team captains. When you have been named, please sit in the chairs over there." The man says and points to the chairs. "Now that that has been cleared up, I will go on to name our captains. As leader of the girl's soccer team, the new captain is Sora Takenouchi!"

My stomach does flip-flops as I accept my certificate and award. I take my seat at the chair, smiling at my friends. 'This is so awesome!'

"As for the boys' team, you guessed it! Tai Kamiya!" The man finishes.

Tai stands and accepts his valuables. His eyes are dull and tired as he makes his way to the seat next to mine. My eyes fall to my hands, not looking at Tai's. "Congratulations Tai." I say. "Looks like it all paid off for you."

"Yeah, same to you." He sounds bored and quite annoyed. "Sora, there's some things that we need to talk about after this banquet. See, since your mom invited my mom and I over, I thought I'd walk you home. Then, we can talk about our problems."

"I suppose so." I reply. "Till later then."

The evening passes by like an eternal waiting. As the night finishes up, Tai and I walk out the door, leaving the rest of the world behind us. 'Such misery.' I think. Cool air mist swirls about us. Although the darkness seems peaceful, a terrible war is raging inside me. My somewhat calm demeanor is shattered by Tai's melodic voice. 'How I wish it wasn't this way.'

"Sora, we're at your house. Right after dinner, if it's not too much to ask, I'd like to talk." He asks. I nod.

When dinner ends, I lead Tai to my room and close the door. "I hope you don't mind if I play some music." He doesn't seem very bothered by the idea. I carefully select my Wallflowers CD and place the compact disk in to play. I turn to Tai, settling down on my bed, awaiting his beginning to the conversation.

"So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Tai?" Lazily, I drape an arm over my knee, allowing my hair to fall by my face.

"Now that you mention it, maybe here is not the best time to talk about it." Tai finishes nervously. "Um, maybe I should be going. Bye Sora."

I watch as he leaves. 'Boy was that weird. Please...don't avoid me Tai.'

(Ok, that was rather short compared to the last chapter but I hope you like this one. That's it for now! For those of you who want to know when I'm going to post my Batman Beyond fic, I should post it soon! Luv ya peeps! Bye for now!) ~Samenia~

  


****

  


****

  



	3. A shadowed fate (chap.3)

**__**

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Digimon so please DON'T sure me. I also don't own this song; it's by ADEMA. 

A Shadowed Fate (Chap. 3)

Days will come that make no sense  


My present situation makes me think too much  


It all revolves around you  


This life that I'm living is nothing without you  


The day seems duller than yesterday. 'I don't know how much longer I can live with this.' Staring at my solemn reflection in the mirror, I begin to question what is real around me. 'Everything is so...distant.' My eyes, dark bags beginning to from, are heavy with burden. 'The cover-up won't work forever Sora.' Ignoring my conscience I step away from the haunting person in the glass window. My backpack lies to the side, papers from school strewn across my gray carpet. The freshly fallen snow blankets the crustily paved road that leads to my nightmare. From my hearing point, the shuffling of my mother's feet awakens me from my sleeplike state. The alarm on my clock rings loudly, the sound poking my ears like knives. 'Time for school.' Lazily I walk over and retrieve my bag from the mess of white sheets. As I exit the door the worried look of my mother flashes through my mind. Letting the heaviness of my burden overcome me I let my head fall to my chest. 'I don't mean to worry you mother...I love you too much. I'm just going to have to hide this.' I close the door gently, the click of the lock confirming my exit. 

Silence dawns as I walk to school. Footprints from my snow boots are cut perfectly into the richness of milk white. Cold air begins to nip at my ears causing me to pull the binni tightly over my head. Winds of harshness blow past me, the feeling of ice maneuvering its way into my sweater. 'These gloves really do suck...weird, I've been saying that for almost a month, yet I don't replace them.' My senses numb for a matter of minutes so that I am a walking zombie on the streets. A sharp pain shoots up my leg, making me fall to the snow in a heap of colors. 'What the hell was that?' When I look up I see that luckily I am in front of school already. 'Now just to figure out what that stupid pain was.' Inspecting my shoes becomes difficult; therefore I rip the shoe from my foot. Stabbing cold hits my foot but I pay no heed to it. Inside my protective foot cover is a rock. 'Wonder why I didn't notice that a ways back...oh well.' Slipping the darned hunk of rubber back on I continue to class. 

The halls are filled with buzzing people; most of them glad for the day's events. 'Too bad I can't say the same thing.' Annoyed by such noise I place my earmuffs of, cutting of the sounds of joy. I think them all idiots, toys in life's game of fate and illusion. I know it's because I myself am unhappy, yet, even through it all I seem to hang on, just by a thread. With dread I watch as Mimi makes her way towards me. 'Not now Mimi.' I think. Her cheerful laughter does not reach my ears, nor does her call as I make a sharp turn into Science class, hiding from my own fear. It's haunting, the fact that I can no longer face my friends. My insecurities, for who I was, who I am, plague me like a never-ending illness. Outside, after I have taken off my earmuffs, I hear Mimi asking someone where I have gone. I dart behind a desk, concealing my visual from her sight. 

"Sora, what are you doing?"

I cringe as the familiar voice of Matt Ishida enters my sound perception. I face him, scratching the back of my head in a feeble attempt to cache my reason for hiding. "It's nothing Matt. I just was checking something."

He shrugs his shoulders. "If you say so. By the way, when you see Tai, tell him that I want see him after school."

Just like he appeared, he is gone. 'Tai...' The name shakes my soul like death. His name, heavenly and melodious as it is, breaks my heart, wrenching the very essence that holds my life together. "Sure thing." I whisper in response even though Matt is gone. "Tai..."

"Sora, you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine Mei-Sung." I say to the black-haired girl. "Thanks for asking."

"No, really, Just checking." She smiles and pats my shoulder. "Come on. We still have to finish that experiment."

I nod, my eyebrows arching at her kindness. Being Lana's friend, it would seem that she would treat me as Lana does, yet she doesn't. I brush back a stray strand of hair and tuck it behind my ear. I cry out quietly as my earring tugs at my shirt. 'Whoops.' I dislodge it from the coarse material and sit down next to Mei-Sung. Class drones on, its usual boredom taking me at ten minutes till. Class has ended. I stand up, straighten my skirt and get ready for Calculus class. The world around me spins as I exit the classroom, everyone becoming one big blur. I'm vaguely aware of someone's hand in front of my face. "Huh? What?"

__

I'd shed my skin for you  


What would you want me to do?   


I will always love you   


But I can't live like this  


"Sora, where are you going? That's the school exit." A voice says calmly.

"Tai...?" I speak unsure of my words.

"Yes." He says. "It's me. Come on, it's time for class."

"R...right." I reply. I reach for him, fearing that if I don't catch him, he'll leave. "TAI!"

He turns around, a worried look etched on his beautiful face. "Yes Sora? Something wrong?"

I tug his sleeve, pulling him back to me. "W...wait for me..." I grip his arm, frightened by the space around me. "W...wait for me T...Tai."

I feel some warmth as his arm goes around my shoulder. "It's ok Sora. You'll be fine. I'll ask Mr. Daneisko if you can sit with me today."

"O...ok Tai. Thank y...you." I stutter awkwardly. 

The look Tai gives me hits my heart hard. He looks sad, worried, loving. 'How could I have done this? Where was Matt when I was like this?' I think painfully as both my legs cramp and give way underneath me. "SORA!" Tai catches me as I'm about to hit the ground. "Sora, what's happening?"

"T...Tai, I think that it's too late...for...me..." I manage as my world starts to go black. I reach out and touch his cheek, enjoying the feeling of his skin under my fingers. "Tai I...the pain...I...have to sleep...Tai."

__

This problem here is my fault  


It's not that I don't care but I'm so lost  


I'd shed my skin for you  


What would you want me to do?

""Sleep?" Tai's face washes over in panic. "What do you mean sleep?!"

"Sleep Tai." I whisper softly into his ear. "Sleeeeeeep......."

His face becomes blurry until his final cry reaches me ear. "SORA!"

__

I will always love you  


But I can't live like this  


Choke off the feelings inside  


Who you lying to? Will I survive?  


I like what you put me through  


'Cause I almost feel alive  
  


****

(Sorry this one is so short people, I just had to write it this way and you'll see why. Anyway, hope you like it so far. PLEASE R&R! Oh and be easy on flames if you're going to do that, I'm kinda fragile!) ~Samenia~

  



	4. A Shadowed Fate (chap.4)

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never ever will own Digimon so please please don't sue me

Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never ever will own Digimon so please please don't sue me! Thank you. I hope you enjoy the fic! ~Samenia~

_A Shadowed Fate (Chap. 4)_

I wake to the sound of monitors beeping. The sensation of tubes going through my arms signifies that I am in the hospital. I reach out towards the chairs in the waiting room. "T...Tai?"

** **

**"It's Matt." The voice says. "I brought you some flowers."**

** **

**I accept them with a mere smile. "Thank you." **

** **

**"Sora," Matt takes a seat by my hospital bed. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you."**

** **

**"What?" I question. I look out the window, the thought of Tai drifting into my mind.**

** **

**"I just can't let you go Sora." He says. "This is not easy for me. I'm sorry if I making it hell for you."**

** **

**"Matt, I don't want to hear this. Look, you're not making it hell for me, but please," I caress his face with my fingers. "Let me go Matt. I can't love you the way I love him."**

** **

**"Tai? I suppose I saw it coming. He's more in love with you than I'll ever be. I think that maybe I was confused. I do love you Sora, don't get me wrong, but I think I was blind." He leans back, eyeing me dejectedly. "I hope you get better."**

** **

**I smile gratefully as he kisses my cheek lightly. "Have a good day Matt. I love you too."**

** **

**Ashe leaves, he turns to face me, a smile breaks on his face. "Thanks. Love you too Sora."**

** **

**After he has left I rest my head on my pillow, a sudden headache occurring. 'Oh...my head hurts.' The room is silent, shadows of death dancing over the walls. 'You want to take me don't you?' I think to the shadows. 'Maybe I should go with you.' Thoughts of Tai invade my mind. 'Tai, you're so special to me.' Tears burn at my eyes, but I can't let them fall. Clasping the necklace that he gave me after our battle in the digital world four years ago, I let the cold release in myself. "Tai, please come back..."**

** **

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

** **

**My head jerks upward, alarm on my face at the person outside. I wave him in, replacing my frown with a weak smile. "Hi Tai."**

** **

**"Hi Sora." His eyes don't meet mine. Instead they lay on the floor, avoiding any contact with me. "How are you feeling? Are you tired?"**

** **

**"Very." I respond. His eyes are still glued to the floor. I can't stand it anymore. "Tai...please look at me."**

** **

**Finally, after what seems like ages, he lifts his head to see me. I reach out and pull him close. He shudders, obviously uncertain of my actions. I want to smile but instead I let the tears spill over. We sit there, Tai eventually starting to cry, sorrowful for what we do not understand. I hug him to me, feeling as though he'll disappear if I release him. 'Don't cry Tai.' I think as his sobs become louder, combining with mine. Finally I let him distance us, gazing into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Tai...please, don't cry."**

** **

**"I can't help it Sora!" He stands. He paces the room back and forth. "Sora, what are we doing? I've got to be kidding myself. Where's is Matt?"**

** **

**"He was here earlier." I say. "Why?"**

** **

**"Why isn't he here with you? Shouldn't he be?" Tai questions. "I mean, he's your number one guy isn't he? I don't think he's scoring any points here."**

** **

**"I asked him to leave." I reply while looking out the window. "I didn't want him here."**

** **

**"So, then who brought the flowers? Matt?" Tai begins. I'm about to answer when he cuts me off. "No never mind. I KNOW he brought the flowers. Well, Sora, I hope you get better. I have to go somewhere. I'll be back here later today."**

** **

**"But Tai! Wait!" I cry out.**

** **

**"I have to go." He says firmly.**

** **

**I watch in sadness as he walks out, the door to my room making a metallic clang as it hits the close post. 'Why are you walking away from me?' Depressed, I slump back in the bed, the softness not reaching me. My heart aches with a pain worse than my current condition. Outside, a crack of lightning causes me to flinch. Coldness envelops me as I continue to sit, zombie like in all my resemblance. Images of Tai haunt me, each a harsh reminder of my mistake. 'But I'm trying to correct it! I am!' My mind cries out. Wringing my hands in the white sheets, I attempt to calm myself. A sudden opening of the door startles me to reality. "Sora Takenouchi?" The doctor says.**

** **

**"Yes?" I look up at the man in the white suit. "Is there something wrong?"**

** **

**"No, actually we have some good news." The doctor answers. "You will be able to leave here today, only if someone comes to escort you home that is. Your parents have been notified of your condition. I'm sure you would like to call them after your release."**

** **

**I nod. "Anything else sir?"**

** **

**"No. Just make sure your checked out correctly. Get better Ms. Takenouchi."**

** **

**I smile as the doctor exits the room. 'Finally. I guess it wasn't that serious.' I think to call my mom when I get home but decide that I'll wait. 'Now, who can I get to check me out?' As if on reflex, my mind thinks Tai. Remembering that he's upset with me, I choose to call someone else. First I phone Joe, but he's in an exam so I forget that idea. Izzy and Mimi are busy shopping so I discard that idea. I think to call Kari, T.K., Davis, Yolei, or Ken, but realize that they are all in school, being freshman and such. The last person I can muster up is Matt. 'I don't want to call him.' Sighing in defeat, I dial Matt's cell phone. 'Great!' No one answers but Matt's friendly voicemail. Begrudgingly I press the numbers to Tai's pager. When the message center picks up, I leave a message and sit back to wait.**

** **

**Twenty minutes later the door to my room opens and Tai stands, waiting patiently with a nurse. "You needed to be picked up?"**

** **

**"Yes." I say. "You wouldn't mind would you? That means you'd have to check me out and all."**

** **

**"Anything to get you back in school." Tai responds. "Everyone is worried, not to mention curious as to what happen."**

** **

**As I pull on my sweater, I give him a questioning look. "You haven't told anyone have you?"**

** **

**He shakes his head. I grin inwardly at that thought. 'He truly is a good friend.' My grin turns to a frown. 'And that stupid part is that I broke his heart and now…now I'm in love with him.' I thank him as we head out the door, hoping that it will brighten his mood. It doesn't. His expression remains, void of any emotion that he is feeling. I touch his arm, wanting him to look at me. He does. His eyes are far away, each brown orb a solace for the other's pain. I open my mouth to speak but clamp it shut when an annoyed glint flows through him. "Never mind Tai. It wasn't important."**

** **

**"Ok." His voice lacks feeling. "I hope you don't mind that I brought Lana with me. We're supposed to be going out to lunch."**

** **

**"Oh I see…Well, don't bother yourself." I shrug his hand off my arm. "Just check me out and I'll take the bus. Save yourself the trouble."**

** **

**His shoulders sag instantly, his mien changing to apologetic. "I'm sorry. You don't have to take the bus."**

** **

**"I WANT to take the bus." I emphasize the what so that he will allow me to go. "Just check me out."**

** **

**"Are you-"**

** **

**"Yes." I say quietly. "I'm quite sure."**

** **

**"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry." He wraps his arms around me in a hug. "I never meant to be mean."**

** **

**I caress his cheek gently; the silkiness of his skin is like water under my fingers. "Tai...I don't think you mean, I..." I choke on my words, knowing that saying them is certain death. "I think you a very nice person, my best friend."**

** **

**He pulls back, his eyes piercing mine. "Sora I..." He leans forward. **

** **

**Instinctively I lean in too, forgetting where we are. "Tai, we can't...Lana will..."**

** **

**No more words are spoken as our lips meet in a short, sweet lock of passion. Tai's arms wrap tighter around me, the feeling of security enveloping me. I allow my arms to snake around his neck, crossing them securely. The kiss begins to become more serious when I feel someone pull Tai off of me. The next thing I know is a hand meeting my cheek in a loud smack. I look up in surprise only to meet the face of an angry Lana. Her eyes glare murderously at me, burning with an unknown emotion. "WHAT the HELL is going on?!" She yells.**

** **

**"Lana, it wasn't her. Let me-" Tai begins but Lana cuts him off.**

** **

**She rushes over to me, grabbing my shirt collar with her hands. She slaps me twice before glaring at me again. "You bitch! You know that I'm dating Tai and you have to keep trying to steal him! Stop trying to take him away from me!" **

** **

**"Lana!" Tai shouts, attempting to pull her off of me without hurting her. "Lana! Let her go!"**

** **

**Three more sharp smacks reward my face. My cheeks sting with pain but she continues slapping me. "Why can't you ever let me win?! You always got everything I wanted! Can't you be satisfied?!" My eyes widen in hurt as she punches my stomach.**

** **

**"LANA THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tai grabs her, kicking and screaming, from my form that is sprawled on the ground. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?"**

** **

**"Don't you see Tai?" She shrieks. "She's trying to ruin our relationship! She's a cold-hearted bitch!"**

** **

**"She's right Tai." I reply softly. "Everything she said is true."**

** **

**Tai turns to me, shock etched on his face. "What? No…Sora. I've known you for years. You've never been like that. It can't be true!"**

** **

**"Oh it is Taichi Kamiya!" Lana shouts at him.**

** **

**"She's right. I never let you see my real side. I became your friend so that you would like me and possibly love me. I was jealous when Lana had all the guys. I thought making you jealous by being with Matt would help. I guess I was wrong because Lana has you, the greatest guy in our whole school." I spit in bitterness. "But don't worry, that is all over Tai. I'll never bother you again. She's just as kind as you are. You both belong together." I begin to march off but suddenly whirl around. "One more thing Lana…take care of him for me."**

** **

**With those last words I walk off, my heart completely broken. 'I can't believe I actually lied to my best friend…for the sake of his happiness.' I wipe my eyes as the bus doors close behind me. 'You've really outdone yourself Sora girl.' Taking my seat in the back of the bus, I cover my face from the onlookers. From my view I can see Lana hugging Tai. What puzzles me is the fact that Tai is staring at the bus as it takes me away. Suddenly a soft tap on my shoulder startles me. I look over and gasp. "Kari! What are you doing here?"**

** **

**She sniffles slightly. "Oh it's nothing really. Takeru uh…likes someone else. I guess I'm not good enough."**

** **

**"Kari… it's all right." I hug her, the feeling of solace going through both of us. "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
**

**AT TAI'S HOUSE…**

** **

**"I can't believe you thought she was telling the truth!" I yell at my brother who is lying on the couch.**

** **

"Can you keep the volume down? Lana is in the next room." Tai says lazily flipping through the TV channels. "I don't think what you're saying should be announced to the whole world."

** **

**"FUCK LANA! TAI, YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" I shout louder than before.**

** **

**"I heard MY name." Lana enters, a scowl on her face.**

** **

**"Yeah and? I don't give a damn! I'm talking to TAI right now so bug off." I glare at her. "I don't recall asking for you to come in here."**

** **

**"Kari…"**

** **

**"Shut up!" I slap him across the face. "You are the biggest idiot I know. YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! SHE LOVES YOU TAI!"**

** **

**"No she doesn't." He looks away from me. "She told me so herself."**

** **

**"It's true Kari. She admitted it in front of both of us." Lana clings to Tai's arm, which encircles her waist in odd comfort. "No need to be so hostile to your brother. He's telling the truth and she was too. Besides, Sora is totally wrong for Tai."**

** **

**Already feeling as though both of them need to be woken up, I stalk over to Lana, my fists balled tightly. "Look Lana," I begin, my voice a dangerous tone. "I don't care what you heard, but I know Sora and she was lying. You think she doesn't love my brother? Ha, then you're so wrong. She's loved him since they first met."**

** **

**"Yeah well, things change." Lana shoots back.**

** **

**'That's it.' I think and raise my fist. "Sorry about this." I slam my tightened fist into her face, knocking her unconscious to the floor. As I look at her body on the carpet, I shake my head. "You know what, I'm not sorry for that. You really deserved that."**

** **

**"KARI!" I turn to face Tai. His expression is one of anger and confusion. "What the HELL was THAT about?"**

** **

**I shrug. "What? She deserved it. Don't play stupid Taichi Kamiya!"**

** **

**"Does this have to do with T.K.?" He asks, his voice taunting. "Cause if it does then you have no right to-"**

** **

**Eventually my anger gets the best of me and I give him a good one, just like Lana. I feel like laughing when Tai hits the floor but the situation calls for seriousness. "YOU deserved that too. I don't care about T.K. right now. What I care about is seeing you and Sora happy, but hey, I guess she can always find someone else, just like you did." I ready myself to leave but look at him once more before I actually do. "All I'm going to tell you is this Tai. If you don't go get her, then you don't deserve her. I thought you were a good guy Tai, but I guess even I can be wrong, even about my brother."**

** **

**SORA'S POV**

** **

**'Well, I wonder if this train is going to take any longer.' With a small sigh I let my arms dig themselves into my coat pockets. The chilly air nips at my nose, my eyes wrinkle a little as people pass me. Today's events have been a mess that even I cannot fix. 'Was I right in letting you go Tai? Was I stupid for giving up so easily? Do you think me pitiful?' Just as I finish that thought I see the train pull up. I stand, a sort of weight to my steps as I walk over to the 370. 'Good bye everyone.' Carefully, with sadness that I don't show, I take my seat, ready to leave Odaiba forever. 'I'm finally going to America. I hope Mimi will be happy. I hope I will be happy.'**

** **

**"Sora."**

** **

**"Tai." I stand and look at the ground. "I have to tell you that I will miss you."**

** **

**"What are you talking about? We're best friends. I'll see you next summer." Tai says. **

** **

**"No Tai." I say. "I'm leaving…forever. I'm sorry but I have to study overseas and well, Lana and you will be so happy."**

** **

**"Look, I apologize for that incident. I don't know what got into her. Anyway," Tai continues. "I'll see you next summer than. Don't talk nonsense. You are talking nonsense…right?"**

** **

**"No." I shake my head as I board the steps. "Goodbye Tai."**

** **

**As the train takes off I hear someone shouting my name. I peer out the window to see Tai running along side the train. "Tai?" I open the window and stick my head out. "Tai! What are you doing?"**

** **

**He runs faster as the train begins to pick up speed. "DON'T LEAVE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"**

** **

**"I'M SORRY!" I yell back, not wanting to hear him anymore. 'It's painful to leave as it is.' I look in his eyes once more before crystalline droplets fall from mine. "I LOVE YOU TAI! GOOD BYE!"**

** **

**"SORA WAIT!" Tai's shouts do not reach me ears as I slam the window shut. **

** **

**"Goodbye Taichi Kamiya."**

** **

**KARI'S POV**

** **

**A small frown of sadness spreads over my face as I watch Tai desperately try to catch Sora again. 'It's too late.' I think as I see her slam the window. Patiently, I wait by the exit as I attempt to be sympathetic when Tai returns. I'm staring off into space when Tai comes in. His face is solemn and his eyes are watery. 'Oh no…I was too harsh. I'm sorry Tai.' I hug him softly. "It'll be ok Tai."**

** **

**"No…it won't. You were so right Kari. I'm in love with Sora." His eyes become distant. "But now…she's gone. I'll never see her again." **

** **

I pat his back. "Don't' worry Tai. We will, we will."

** **

**(Ok, sorry that took so long. I hope to have the next chapter for Shall I shiver out soon. Well I hope you liked it ok? PLEASE R&R! I haven't received any reviews and I'm beginning o wonder…0o0) ~Samenia~**

** **

** **

** **

****


	5. A Shadowed Fate (note for chapter four e...

This is just a note for my story a shadowed fate. I meant to say that I hope to have a sequel soon. That chapter four, well, yep, that's the end. It's kinda sad but that's how I wanted it ok? Well, later! ~Samenia~ 


End file.
